dcfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Combat Vol 1 270
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Artillery soldiers * German pilot * German Stalag commandant * Leutnant Hauser Other Characters: * American Artillery commander "Skipper" * American Artillery soldiers * British Major P.O.W. * British Infantry P.O.W.s Locations: * * Stalag 12, Items: * German 88 mm anti-aircraft gun * Mk 2 Grenade Vehicles: * * American M4 Sherman tank * German Marder III Panzerjager 38(T), Sd.Kfz. 139 tank * German Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighter aircraft * German Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251 half-track | StoryTitle2 = The Last Command | Synopsis2 = In the middle of the Japan Straits, the captain of the Japanese destroyer ship Akabi and her crew watch as debris begins to surface on the water. They are attempting to destroy an American sub which has been spotted in the area, but the Captain does not believe they have hit their target. He tells his crew that floating debris is an old trick used by Yankee submarines to fool them into thinking they're sunk. The captain orders his men to continue releasing depth charges. Deep below them, the American sub tries to avoid the charges but one explodes next to the hull. As the sub begins to take on water, its captain, Foster, orders in immediate evacuation. The sub splits open, flushing its crew out into the water to drown. Only two survivors remain - Captain Foster and his executive officer Lieutenant Mallory, clinging to the floating wreckage. As he watches the Akabi steer away victorious, Captain Foster swears revenge on the Japanese destroyer and her captain. Rescued and returned to Pearl Harbor, Captain Foster, while awaiting a new assignment, spends his nights trapped in a constant nightmare reliving the events of the attack. Two weeks later, he is given a new command, and Lt. Mallory turns down his own command to join his former captain on their new assignment. On their way back to the Japan Straits in a new sub, Capt. Foster continuously drives his men to drill harder and faster with the hopes that when they engage the Akabi once again they will be able to out-maneuver and out shoot her. Like an underwater shark, the sub roams the seas in search of the Akabi, destroying any ship or battle cruiser that gets in their way. One day, while on the surface recharging their batteries, they are attacked by a squadron of Zero planes. During the attack, Foster spots the Akabi off the port bow but is shot before he can give any orders. Lt. Mallory takes charge, ordering the sub to dive and prepare for battle. The Akabi has spotted them, and begins to release her depth charges. Mallory drags the wounded Capt. Foster back to the control room, but the man is dying. The captain gives his last order - to have his body ejected out the torpedo tubes along with any that can float to look like debris. On the Akabi, the Japanese crew and her captain spot the floating debris and Foster's body, and the crew is ordered to bring it aboard to be examined. With Foster's death confirmed, the Akabi's captain is satisfied that the American sub has been destroyed and orders his men to stand down. They have been fooled, and the American sub surfaces and releases her torpedoes at the defenseless Akabi. With the Akabi destroyed, Lt. Mallory has fulfilled Capt. Foster's final wish for revenge. | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Penciler2_1 = Jerry Grandenetti | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer2_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Captain Foster * Lieutenant Neal Mallory Antagonists: * Japanese "Akibi" captain * Japanese "Akibi" sailors Other Characters: * American Submariners Locations: * , * Items: * Depth charges Vehicles: * Japanese Destroyer ship "Akibi" * American submarine * Japanese Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighter aircraft | StoryTitle3 = Brother, Let Me Die! | Synopsis3 = On a summer night, outside an estate castle near German-held Aderlecht, Belgium, a squad of American soldiers storm the walls in an attempt to break in. Their attack is fruitless, and are beaten back by the German guards surrounding the castle. Back at headquarters, the squad commander explains the failure to the colonel. The castle is heavily guarded, and the Germans are holding a very high-profile prisoner within - Major Walter Fiske, a high ranking officer with Operations Section. Their meeting is interrupted when a corporal enters the tent, and the colonel mistakes the man for Major Fiske. However, the corporal introduces himself as Edward Fiske, the major's twin brother. Edward volunteers for the rescue party, which the colonel approves. The following night, the squad returns to the castle for another attempt, this time with Corporal Fiske. However, when they arrive, Fiske is no where to be found. Edward has decided to attempt the rescue himself, and is able to overpower the guard at the door and sneak into the castle unnoticed. Major Walter Fiske is surprised when his brother breaks into his prison room. Edward tells Walter that he's more important to the army than he is, and that he's taking his place as prisoner while Walter escapes. Outside, the squad is pinned down by enemy fire from the castle, unable to approach any closer. From behind, Walter, dressed in his brother's corporal uniform appears, and explains to the sergeant what has happened. Inside the castle, Edward listens as the sound of gunfire ceases and the squad pulls out. A group of Germans led by a captain enter the room to check on their prisoner. Edward has them fooled for a while, but his clean-shaven face gives him away as an imposter. The German captain orders all his troops the search the area for the escaped prisoner, and then leaves the room. Just then, the door to his cell bursts open and Walter and the squad enter. Walter couldn't leave his brother at the mercy of the Germans, and are there to rescue him. In the commotion the escape created, they were able to slip back into the castle and rescue Edward. Now far away and back in the safety of their own lines, Major Fiske tells his brother that he's a real hero and rewards him with a promotion to sergeant... and a transfer to his unit! | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler3_1 = Ernesto Patricio | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Major Walter Fiske * Corporal Edward Fiske Antagonists: * German Infantry captain * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Infantry colonel * American Infantry sergeant * American Infantry soldiers ** Private Kelly ** Private Greenburg Locations: * Anderlecht, | StoryTitle4 = The Dead Fight Again | Synopsis4 = The Bravos are on board a helicopter following the river towards a landing zone when they are hit by flak from the ground. The pilot is wounded badly in the first barrage, and Bravo begins spraying the ground with return fire. As the helicopter begins to spin towards the ground, the Bravos jump out to safety just before it crashes to the ground in a fiery blaze. Now with their transport destroyed, the Bravos continue on with their mission - to evacuate a group of wounded Marines back to friendly lines. The Bravos are greeted by a beautiful Asian nurse named Mia, who leads them through the jungle to the hiding place where the Marines are located. There, they are greeted by Captain Traven, an army doctor sent to assist in the evacuation of the wounded. Bullett tells the Doc about the helicopter crash, and the Doc informs him that none of the wounded are in any condition to walk. He suggests that they wait until another helicopter can arrive, but Bullett is against the idea with the Viet Cong so close to the area. Along the shore of the river, the Bravos, plus those Marines still able to help, construct a raft using the trees they are able to cut down and whatever they can find to bind them together. The raft is finished just as the sun begins to set, and they begin to load the wounded on board. However, the raft proves too small to carry everyone and begins to sink. Those men who are not rowing use their helmets to bail the water from the raft to keep it from going under as they swiftly move down the river. A ways down, a flare from the shore cuts through the darkness and exposes their position to the Viet Cong. Gunfire begins to rain down on them from above, as the enemy fires on them from a rope bridge. Bullett grabs a Bloop gun and, taking careful aim, fires at the bridge. The grenade explodes, cutting the bridge in half and sending the Viet Cong down in a fiery rain into the river. They quickly paddle their raft away to safety. Further down the river, time is running out for the wounded. A few of them have died during the trip, their wounds too severe to survive the journey. Another flare is shot off, and the raft begin to get pelted by mortar fire from the nearby shore. The raft begins to enter the rapids, and the damage causes the raft to sink even faster under the heavy weight. Bullett and Kiley makes the decision - lighten the load by throwing the bodies of the dead overboard in order to save the living. Nurse Mia collects the dog tags from the dead first. Hours go by, and the raft encounters enemy after enemy along the shore during their trip down the river. Then, during one of the firefights, the raft gets caught on a sandbank. As Bravo continues to try and lighten the load by throwing more of the dead overboard, one Marine makes the ultimate sacrifice and throws himself overboard. He drowns, to save the others. As dawn approaches, Bravo Company lies low in the raft waiting for the next attack. On the shore, the Viet Cong have been counting the bodies that floated by from the raft. With their enemy's attention on the dead, the Bravos jump off the raft and swim to shore. The surprise the Viet Cong from the rear, using their grenade to destroy their positions and secure the area. During the firefight, an American chopper spots the commotion and moves in to investigate. The chopper radios for a gunship to help, and the Doctor and Nurse Mia and able to load up the remaining wounded Marines safely onto the gunship. Now with everyone safely on board the gunship, Bravo watches from shore as Viet Cong from the other side of the river destroy the raft with a mortar shell. | Editor4_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer4_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler4_1 = Angel Trinidad, Jr. | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer4_1 = Andy Ang | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * The Bravos ** Sergeant Bullett ** Lance Corporal Kiley ** Private Levy ** Private Luney ** Private Wallis ** Private Somers ** Private Douglas ** Private Pilsudski ** Private Gomez Supporting Characters: * Nurse Mia Antagonists: * Viet Cong soldiers Other Characters: * Captain Traven * Private Nathan * American Marine soldiers * American Helicopter pilot Locations: * Items: * Mk 2 Grenade * M-79 Grenade launcher "Bloop gun" Vehicles: * American Bell UH-1 Iroquois helicopters * American gunship | Notes = * For the second story "The Last Command!", writer Murray Boltinoff is credited under the pseudonym "Evan Douglas". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}